Poly Romantic Threesome
by Hellflores
Summary: Three years after Pahkitew Island, Sammy is now on her own and is happier than ever. One day, she met Mike and Zoey and the trio soon became fast friends. However, Sammy admit to Zoey she's in love with Mike, and Zoey decided to share her boyfriend with her sister at heart best friend. Art Trade for my pal, Cody and this is my 60th fanfic in my career. Enjoy the fic


**This is an art trade for my best friend and Brother-at-heart, Cody Lakes. He asked for a Rated 18 mature fic about Mike, Zoey, and... Sammy. Since he likes the shipping Mike x Sammy but love Mike x Zoey like I do, he wanted me to do a fic involving the trio together. This is also one of my summer fic ideas that I came up with last summer during my trip to China. However... I'm going to do another MxZxS fic in the future since I had the idea before the art trade.**

 **Takes place about three years after Season 6... enjoy. Also... there's a surprise near the end ;)**

About three years passed since Total Drama Pahkitew Island... ever since the season was over, Samantha Burton aka Sammy the Nice Twin Cheerleader, decided to finally stand up to her horrible and abusive older twin sister, Amy. After the season, Sammy moved out of her parents' household and decided to live on her own. For three years now, Sammy finished high school and is now attending college classes for being a school coach, hoping to make her dream of becoming a cheerleader coach for young girls everywhere come true

Sammy lives in a small apartment floor, with nice neighbors by her side and has an incredible job, working as a coach assistant at the local community center for young girls. She loved her decision of finally living on her own... she felt freedom in her life now. No longer having to deal with her annoying bitch of a sister anymore, but her life was going to get even more better.

On a warm July afternoon, Sammy was heading to the local ice cream parole to get herself a nice sweet strawberry ice cream cone. While so... she encountered two people from somewhere. Outside the ice cream parole was two teens; one was a male, tall and skinny, had dark tan skin and large spiky dark brown hair. The other was a female, near the boy's shoulder height, had cherry red hair in pig tails, beautiful fair skin and a sweet smile. Why, it was none another than Michael Peterson and Zoey Roth, former TD competitors and finalist of Total Drama All Stars. "I can't believe it... it's actually Mike and Zoey... wow!" Sammy smiled with glee and excitement as she decided to meet them.

Ever since All Stars, Mike decided to use some of the million dollars to buy himself and Zoey a nice house with four bedrooms, a living room, a lovely kitchen, and it even has a pool and hot tub. Mike and Zoey lived an amazing life together, Mike now has a job at the local theater that was paying him well while Zoey decided to get her degree in schooling. The love birds were chatting with one another, enjoying a nice banana split sundae, enough for three people. Mike and Zoey shared their sundae with each other and was enjoying it until Sammy soon arrived. "Hmm?" Mike and Zoey turned and saw the sweet blonde haired cheerleader.

"Hey there, I don't want to be a bother... but are you guys Mike and Zoey... like the Mike and Zoey from Total Drama Revenge of the Island?" The two soon nodded as Zoey stood up and said, 'Yup! I'm Zoey Roth, it's nice to meet you.' Zoey held out her hand as Sammy kindly shook it. "Wow! This is so amazing! I can't believe I'm meeting the two finalist that won with love by their side." Mike and Zoey laughed while blushing a bit as Mike said,

"It's a pleasure to meet another fan... wait... haven't we seen you before?" Mike ponder as Zoey soon realized who she was, 'Oh yeah! You're Sammy Burton, right? The twin sister of Amy?' Sammy widen her eyes as she sighed sadly and nodded while looking very sad and disappointed. 'Yeah... that's me. Amy stupid, dumb, naïve, goody goody two shoes baby sister...' Zoey looked very sadden as she said, 'Hey don't feel like that... Mike and I don't believe what your sister said during the season, we think you're an amazing girl.' Sammy looked up with a disbelieve look as she said

"R-Really?" Mike nodded and replied back, 'Yeah, you're a sweet girl, Sammy. And... I feel really bad for what you've been through all those years with your sister. She's like the devil himself but worse!' Sammy soon laughed very badly and said, "Yeah! So true, hahahahaha!" The two smiled with the sweet cheerleader as Zoey soon asked, 'Hey, do you wanna have a seat with us? And you know get to know each other more?' Sammy squealed and nodded at Zoey's request.

Ever since that day; Mike, Zoey and Sammy became quick friends and started hanging out even more. The trio went out with some of their friends, went to see movies together, chatted with each other every day. For nearly a year now, Sammy find herself, seeing Zoey like the big sister she always wanted. Zoey always had Sammy's back and treat her like the sister she never had in her childhood... and the two were so happy. However, Sammy soon developed a deep attraction to the tall Italian boy, Mike and Sammy chatted about their past and how they survived the abused they've been through by Amy or Mike's biological father and Mal. Sammy soon enough realized that she was in love with Mike. The cheerleader was super worried about it, she didn't want to ruin the friendship and sisterhood bond she developed with Zoey.

On a warm June evening, while Mike was at work, Sammy decided to pay Zoey a visit. Sammy walked to the front door and soon ranged the doorbell. "Okay Sammy... you got this... just come clean with Zoey about your feeling for Mike and hope for the best." Sammy said to herself, only to scream in absolutely horror and fear of losing her sister-to-heart best friend in her mind. Zoey soon opened the door, seeing the blonde cheerleader. 'Sammy! Hey there!' Zoey hugged Sammy tightly while she returned the hug back. "Hey Zoey... is it okay if I come inside?" Zoey smiled and nodded as she said, 'Oh absolutely! Come in!' Sammy entered Mike and Zoey's house and took a seat by the table.

Zoey soon handed her a glass of lemonade, "Want some?" Sammy kindly refused the drink but thanked as Zoey pulled a chair and sat down. "So, what's been on your mind lately, sister?" Zoey playfully elbowed Sammy's arm as she soon sighed calmly and said, 'A lot lately... Summer Classes are getting harder and I've been distracted a lot lately.' Zoey nodded in agreement, "Oh I agree, I've been distracted lately... to be honest... I'm actually thinking about Mike a lot... a lot hehehehe." Zoey blushed deeply while Sammy did the same but was even worst. 'R-Really?' Zoey nodded but noticed Sammy was shuddering. "Sammy? Is everything alright?" Sammy's body started shaking like an active volcano as she soon enough came clean.

"No! Everything not alright! Zoey... there's a reason why I came here. I need to tell you something that's very important... that you should know in person." Zoey soon enough nodded slowly as she focused on Sammy as she soon sighed and came clean. "Zoey, ever since I met you and Mike, my life has been incredible! I finally had the big sister I've always wanted in my life... but... you need to know... I'm in love with Mike." After hearing Sammy's confession, Zoey gasped in shock, her eyes widen like two balloons receiving too much air. 'S-Say what?' Sammy sighed again replied to the Indie Chick. "I've been in love with your boyfriend for so long! I am Mike is so... sweet, kind hearted, funny, an amazing listener, he always has your back and mine... and not to be rude... but he's so god damn hot!" Sammy shivered a bit while Zoey looked more shocked as she continued, "I'm so sorry I had to tell you... I just... I didn't want to ruin the relationship you two have together. You're both made for each other... I never wanted to destroy or end our friendship and sister bond we have together, Zoey. I'm... I'm so sorry." Sammy soon cried into her hands while Zoey looked at her best friend. The red haired young adult was very shocked about hearing Sammy's confession about her feeling for Mike... but she also felt sad and heartbroken after hearing Sammy never wanting to destroy what the trio had and what Zoey had with Mike. Sammy continued to cry her heart out as Zoey soon lifted her head up, looking at her tearing eyes and soon hugging the blonde cheerleader tightly.

"It's okay... I'm not mad at you Sammy." Zoey and Sammy looked at one another, Zoey wiped Sammy's tears away as she soon spoked. "I'm glad you came clean about it, Sammy. To be honest... I was very shocked after hearing it but then... after hearing you not wanting to destroy our friendship and my relationship with Mike... I felt really... sad. I don't want to lose you Sammy, you're like the little sister I've always wanted... and... I really appreciate our time together, Sammy." Sammy wiped her tears and said, 'But... I can't stop thinking about him... and I don't want to break you guys up.' Zoey only said, "Right... but look, I actually don't mind you having feelings for Mike. Sammy, listen, I understand and respect you not wanting to break up me and Mike, and not wanting to destroy the bond the two of us have together. Besides, I really see you like a sister I never had and always wanted since I never had any siblings in my life." Sammy sniffed a bit and replied back, 'Me too, I've always seen you like the big sister I always wanted to have besides Amy... but... I still don't want to ruin your relationship with Mike... what should we do?'

Zoey soon had a thought but was a crazy thought, but she didn't care at all. "Well... like I said, I'm okay with you having feelings for Mike. So... how about we both share him." After hearing that, Sammy's face busted with a dark crimson blush while her eyes widen like two asteroids. 'C-Come again?' Sammy said with a shocked and questionable look as Zoey giggle a bit while blushing slightly. "I said... why don't we both date Mike together... be a trio couple." Sammy soon dropped her jaw in shocked as she soon replied back, 'Wait a second! You're saying... you want me and you... to share Mike... like all three of us go out together?!' Zoey blushed even more but smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I mean, you're right, Mike is amazing, sweet, kind, and... is an incredible hunk! Plus... I really don't want to lose you, Sammy. So... what do you say?" Sammy took a moment to think to herself but soon enough, she smiled brightly and just hugged her sister figure bestie. 'OH YES! Thank you so much, Zoey!' Zoey laughed with joy as she returned the hug and said, "You're welcome, Sammy. Mike is in for a big surprise." Sammy giggle and nodded as the two soon shared a sister like laugh together.

Hours later, Mike was walking home from work at the theater as he opened the door. "Zoey, I'm back!" Zoey soon arrived along with Sammy. Mike was surprised to see Sammy as he said, "Oh, Sammy! Hey there, I didn't know you came to visit Zoey." Sammy smiled sweetly as Zoey soon pulled Mike close to the living room. She then sat him down nicely while Sammy sat next to him. 'Mike... Sammy and I have some big news to share with you!' Zoey said with an exciting grin as she sat down next to Mike, leaving the boy in the middle of the two girls. "Really? What is it?" Sammy soon decided to go first, 'Mike... listen, for a while now... I've sort of had a... very huge crush on you since the day I met you and Zoey.' Mike looked shocked until Zoey continued,

"Wait... there's more. Sammy came over today and told me the truth about her feelings for you. She even confessed she didn't want to ruin our relationship together and our sister like bond. So... Sammy and I came to an agreement." Soon enough, the girls got closer to Mike, making him look very nervous as they slowly rubbed his hair and his chest through his chest, making him blushed very badly as they soon spoke together, "We agreed to share you as our boyfriend!" After hearing that, Mike once again looked shocked as hell while his eyes widen, nearly the size of watermelons. Mike soon stood up and said, 'Hold up! You mean... you two want to be both of my girlfriends?' Zoey and Sammy nodded with a smile while Mike looked shocked yet very happy but yet concerned. 'W-WOW! So... that means... we're all a trio couple?'

"Well it's more of a... Vee relationship. Zoey and I aren't dating but we're okay about the two of us dating you, Mike. But... are you okay with that?" Th girls looked very concerned while Mike took a second to think to himself. Mike sighed calmly as he soon said, 'Well... I still do love Zoey with all my heart. But, Sammy... you are a very sweet person... so... I'm okay with dating the two of you.' Mike said with a small smile as the two girls squeal with joy as they both hugged Mike tightly and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Mike, with two kiss marks on his cheeks, smiled like a total goofball while also blushing deeply. "Yay! He said yes!" Zoey and Sammy hugged with each other while Mike soon joined in on the hug fest.

"Say girls... I was just thinking... maybe the three of us should celebrate with... a little fun night... if you know what I mean." Mike said with a sly grin, showing his gap tooth while Sammy and Zoey giggle sweetly, blushing very badly as they both soon said, 'That would be a lot of fun, Mikey.' The two smirked as they kissed him on the lip separately as Mike soon stood up and lifted them both up with both of his arms. "Alright then, let's go!" Mike carried both of his girlfriends up the stairs, as the trio soon entered Mike and Zoey's bed room. It was a nice room, with a closet, drawers, a nightstand and a King Size bed. The girls got off of Mike's arm as they soon playfully pulled him to the bed and seated him down.

"Just relax, Mike... because tonight is going to be a fun hot night for you!" Zoey said as she kissed him on the lip while Sammy rubbed his face and soon pulled Zoey closed to her. 'Ready, Zoey?' Zoey nodded as the two slowly leaned in close to one another. Mike was waiting as he soon saw one of the hottest things in his life. 'WHOA!' In his sight, Zoey and Sammy... were both kissing each other softly yet passionately. "Mmmmm!" The two moaned against each other mouth, enjoying the sweetness of Zoey's cherry flavored lips and Sammy's vanilla flavored lips. Mike's jaw dropped while his pant began tugging a bit. "Wow... I'm one lucky baster!' Mike got comfortable as the girls soon heated things up. Zoey soon started feeling playful as her hands slowly moved down Sammy's back as they made it to their location... Sammy's ass. "Hehehehehe." Zoey grinned sexually as she started groping Sammy's ass, squeezing her plump ass like a goddess, making Sammy moaned softly against their kiss.

"Mmmmm! Zoey, that's my ass!" Sammy said with a blush while Zoey giggle but didn't stop. She kept groping Sammy's ass while also deepen their kiss ten fold. Sammy couldn't resist as she kissed Zoey back while also rubbing her soft ruby red hair with one hand while the other started circling around her back. 'Mmmmm… that feels nice!' Zoey and Sammy continued their hot pleasure towards each other while their tongue began fighting against one another. Mike was getting excited, his face was heating up from his blushing, his hands were shaking a bit, but his pants were tugging even more, his lower reign were getting more and more excited that they were teasing the dark tan boy badly. 'S-Shit! This is getting to hot for me to handle!' Soon enough, things gotta even more hotter for the boy.

Sammy soon pulled away from her kiss with Zoey, making the Indie Chick whine a bit. "Aww, why you stopped?" Sammy giggle as she soon answered Zoey's question. 'Because... I think it's time to make things even more hotter!' Like lightning, Sammy's hands grabbed hold of Zoey's most sensitive spot of her body... her chest. Sammy started groping and squeezing Zoey's breasts slowly as she soon started teasing her even more by kissing and licking her neck like a hot lioness. Mike's bulge couldn't hold in as they gotten even more excited that they were teasing Mike too much. 'Shit!' Mike bit his lips hard while Sammy kept groping Zoey's breasts through her red tank top. Zoey gasped and moaned sweetly, enjoying Sammy's hand touching her soft dough while also loving feeling Sammy's mouth against her neck. "Ohhhhh! God! Mmmmm! This is so hot!" Zoey bit her lips firmly while Sammy decided to release her dough out of the oven. In a flash, Sammy removed Zoey's red tank top, revealing her 32 B-Cupped sized beauties.

"HOLY MOTHER OF HOTNESS!" Sammy and Mike both said in pleasure while Zoey grinned and soon posed for them both. 'You like what you see?' Zoey moved her chest side to side as she then undid her pigtails, letting down her hairs. Sammy couldn't hold it in as she soon pouched towards Zoey and started pleasuring her breasts hard. "YES, WE DO!' Sammy didn't waste time as she started sucking on Zoey's breasts hard, rolling her tongue around her pink nipples, biting them and soon sucking them fully. Mike soon gave in as he unzip his pants, pulled them down along with his boxer, releasing his 10 inched long, 3 inched wide, fully hard Italian meat! "I'm done watching and doing nothing!" Mike soon grasped his cock, grunting softly as he started shifting his hard meat slowly, moaning and groaning greatly. "Oh yeah! Keep going, ladies!" Mike begged them to continue as Zoey was done being teased.

"Okay, that's it!" Zoey pushed Sammy's head away and soon said, "Now it's my turn, sweetheart!" Zoey soon removed Sammy's cheerleader shirt, unveiling her lovely 24 C-Cupped sized buns, being held by a white lacy bra. "Hehehehe, cute bra, Sammy." Sammy blushed a bit until Zoey pulled it off, exposing Sammy's breasts. "Now it's my turn for some fun!" Zoey soon started pleasuring Sammy as she gave her the same pleasure she felt during Sammy's turn. Zoey licked, sucked and glazed her lips against Sammy's breasts, sucking them both hard like a vampire sucking a human dye. Sammy gasped and moaned sweetly while she rubbed Zoey's hair slowly. 'Ohhhh yeah! Keep going, Zoey! Just like that, Mmmmm!' Sammy begged Zoey to keep going while Mike was enjoying the entire show.

"Ahhhh! Already these two are making me want to cum so damn hard!" Mike kept rubbing and shifting his Italian sausage, increasing his pace more and more as he continued watching his two hot girlfriends play around with each other. Zoey kept sucking Sammy's breasts while her right hands decided to return to her ass and started groping it again. 'Oh! Again with my ass, Zoey?' Sammy said with a playful look while Zoey giggle as she kept going. Sammy soon returned the favor by groping Zoey's ass too. 'MMMM!' Zoey stopped her sucking and looked at Sammy. 'So... that's it going to be, huh?' Soon enough, the two once again started making out with each other as their breasts glazed against one another, increasing their pleasure even more. 'Mmmmm!' The two moaned and groaned passionately while their hands started groping and squeezing each other asses. Mike soon started shifting his cock even more, holding in the urge to ejaculate this early. "SHIT! GOD DAMN IT! HOLY FUCKING CRAP!" Mike gasped and grunted like an animal as he was going faster and harder with his shifting.

Soon enough, Zoey and Sammy overheard Mike's hot gasps as they stopped and looked very surprised and amazed. "OH! MY! GOD!" Zoey gasped while covering her mouth as Sammy looked shocked with her jaw opened. In their view, Mike was jerking off his hard Italian meat, his eyes were shut as he kept pumping his hot Italian meat to the max. "Hehehehe, looks like Mike is enjoying our fun too much... shall we?" Sammy nodded as they soon walked closed to their boyfriend. Mike was closed to cum until he heard the girls said, "Oh Mike." Mike slowly opened his eyes, making him stop his self-pleasure as he soon saw both girls, standing in front of him, topless and both had a sexy smile on their faces. Mike blushed deeply as he released his erection slowly. 'Oh... you stopped... hehehehe.' Mike laughed nervously as the girls giggle and soon sat next to him.

"Seems you were having too much fun form watching us, Mikey." Zoey purred while her hands slowly rubbed Mike's chest through his shirt. Mike moaned a bit, loving the soft touch of Zoey's hand while Sammy smirked and stared at his big hard meat. 'Zoey, may I go first?' Zoey only said, "Go on ahead... I want Mike to myself for a while." Sammy smiled with joy as she soon kneel down on the ground, kneeling close to Mike's erection as she soon gripped it slowly, making Mike hiss deeply. 'Ohhhhh! S-Sammy... your hands feel so good!' Sammy smiled while Zoey turned Mike's head to her as she soon said, "She's not your main focus, sweetie. I am!" Without hesitation, Zoey pressed her cherry red lips against Mike's tan lips. "Mmmm!" Mike moaned against their kiss until he relaxed and return it back. Soon enough, Mike and Zoey started kissing each other passionately while Sammy focused on Mike's Italian bulge. The blonde cheerleader started stroking him slow, feeling his hard erection against her hands. 'Wow! Mike's cock feels so hard, I can't wait to suck him dry.' Sammy said to herself while she kept stroking Mike's erection. Mike and Zoey refused to stop for even a second as they kept kissing each other, like two deer that refused to separate from one another side.

"Mmmmm… are you liking it so far, Mikey?" Zoey asked her sweetheart while he kept kissing her and said, 'I'm loving every single second of this, Zoey. Same goes to you too, Sammy.' Sammy smiled with joy as she soon increased her stroking pace while Zoey soon said, "Good... because you're going to love this even more!" In a flash, Zoey ripped Mike's turquoise shirt off of him, exposing his slim yet toned dark tan chest and his ripped, strong 8 pack abs. Both girls admired Mike's incredible chest until Mike said, 'You two like my chest?' The girls nodded as Zoey soon spoke once again, "Yeah... now just relax... and let us do all the work." Zoey once again kissed Mike but this time, it was deeper and more passionately. While doing so, Zoey then started rubbing and stroking her palms against Mike's chest, making him moan and groan in between their kiss while Sammy decided to heat things up.

"I think it's time I make things more hotter for all of us!" Sammy soon began teasing Mike, by licking his long Italian meat with her sexy wet tongue. She started off by licking it up and down, making Mike grunt deeply against his kiss with Zoey. Zoey signal Sammy to keep going, so she did. Sammy continued licking Mike's hot rad, licking the base up and down, swilling her tongue around his light tan tip and released it with a sexy kiss. 'Mmmmm!' Mike held the urge to grunt but both girls were making him weak to his knees. Zoey kept kissing her man passionately, her hands continued to rub and even claw his chest and abs, and Sammy didn't stop her licking. 'Holy shit! These two are making him hornier than before!' Mike spoke to himself as Sammy soon enough, decided to take it in. Without even a warning, Sammy started sucking Mike's cock, taking half of his hard erection, causing the boy to gasp hard. Mike pulled out of his kiss with Zoey and looked at Sammy.

"Sammy! A little warning next time, please." Sammy muffled a giggle with a blush while Zoey pulled Mike close to her and said, 'Relax, Mikey... besides... I think it's time you do some sucking too.' After saying that, Zoey playfully pushed her chest against Mike's face as she rubbed her breasts against Mike's face. "Mmmmm! Hehehehehe, you like feeling my soft doughs, Mike?' Mike only reply was him holding Zoey's waist as he soon started licking her breasts hard. 'Ohhhh! I'll take that as a yes, mmmmm!' Zoey softly moaned as Mike kept licking and sucking on Zoey's breasts while Sammy soon started her slow sucking on Mike's shaft. 'Mmmmm!' Sammy moaned softly, loving the feeling of Mike's meat inside her mouth, loving the texture and length of it that she soon removed her skirt, showing her white lacy panties as she then started rubbing her wet pink slit slowly. 'Mmmmmm!' Sammy moaned sweetly while Mike continued to suck on Zoey's breasts, licking and swirling his tongues around her pink nipples while also biting them softly, making Zoey shutter and moan in pleasure. 'Ohhhh Mike... Mmmmm! That feels so good!' Zoey then started rubbing Mike's hair with one of her hands while the other resumed rubbing and clawing his tone chest. Mike felt like he was in heaven, not only is he sucking his red haired angel's soft and sweet breasts but he's also getting sucked by a beautiful yet sexy blonde girl. "Mmmmm! God, you two are so hot and sexy!" Sammy and Zoey both smiled while also blushing as they replied, 'Thank you, Mike.'

Sammy kept rubbing herself and kept sucking on Mike's erection, now taking almost all of it as she increased her pace even more while Zoey was still getting her breasts groped, squeezed and sucked by their hot tan boyfriend. Mike sucked on Zoey's right breasts, while one of his hands were squeezing her left breasts but also the other hand was gently rubbing Sammy's long blonde hair, making her moan softly while she continues her hot pleasure. "My god... this is getting more and more hotter!" Sammy said to herself while she was too busy sucking down on Mike's cock until Zoey soon pushed Mike from her breasts, looked down at Sammy and said, 'Hey Sammy! How about you and I switch places?' Hearing that made Sammy stop her sucking but she then stroked Mike's erection, so he wouldn't stop feeling her pleasure. "Sure!" Zoey quickly got down as she then took control of the stroking while Sammy stood up and sat next to Mike. "Hehehehe, my turn, hottie." Sammy said to Mike, who smile a bit as the two soon started kissing while Mike's hands soon began groping Sammy's breasts, making her moan in between their kiss. "Mmmmm!" As the two were busy making out, Zoey soon began her turn with Mike's cock as she wasted no time and started sucking her man's Italian met hard.

Mike grunted against his kiss with Sammy as he looked down and saw Zoey sucking him like a pro. "Jesus! You don't waste no time, Zoey." Mike was surprised when Zoey didn't hesitate from sucking him. Sammy quickly got his attention back by pushing his face against her breasts. 'Come on! Let her have some fun, besides, it's my turn to play with you.' Mike understood as he then started rubbing his face between Sammy's chest while Zoey sucked her man's erection hard, taking half of his thick veined meat inside her mouth as she bopped it up and down in median yet rough pace. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey muffled a moan of pleasure, loving Mike's massive shaft in her mouth while Sammy moaned and gasped sweetly, enjoying Mike's face and hands against her breasts. Mike kept rubbing Sammy's breasts as he started teasing her by licking them both slowly, swirling his tongue around her pink nipples, getting them hard in pleasure as he then began sucking them hard. "Mmmmmm! So soft and sweet!" Mike moaned and commented on Sammy's breasts, making the blonde cheerleader blush a bit while Zoey continued sucking Mike until she then started feeling needed. So, she then undid her pants and pulled them off, leaving her red lacy panties on as she started rubbing her flower hole slowly through her panties while also increasing her sucking, going faster and harder, making Mike grunt and groan in pleasure. "Mmmmmmm! God damn it, this is getting so fucking hot!" Mike said out loud as he increased his sucking, sucking Sammy's breasts even harder, making her moan, gasp and scream like an angel.

"MY GOD! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" All three said to themselves as Mike kept sucking Sammy's breasts, Sammy soon then started rubbing Mike's chest and abs, even clawing on them like Zoey did, while Zoey kept sucking Mike's lower reign and kept rubbing herself even more. Soon enough, Sammy decided to help Zoey out, so she then pushed Mike from her chest and spoke into his ear. "I think it's time we show you an even more hot time, Big boy." Sammy soon lower down to Mike's waist as she gently tapped on Zoey's shoulder, 'Mmm?' Zoey stopped her sucking but made kept stroking him as Sammy soon whisper into Zoey's ear, making her wide her eyes in surprise as she nodded with a smile. 'Um... what's going on?' Mike said in confusion and concern as Zoey and Sammy both moved in close to Mike's erection. "I just thought... maybe you deserve a double pleasure section, right Zoey?" Zoey nodded with a sexy grin as both girls soon grabbed their breasts and in a flash, both of them mush them together in between Mike's erection. 'HOLY SHIT!' Mike swore while hissing deeply, his mind started going haywire as Zoey and Sammy soon started rubbing them breasts together, giving Mike a double titty fuck. "How do you like it, Mikey boy?" Sammy ask with a seductive look while Zoey looked on with a sexy smirk as Mike grunted, groan and hiss hard, trying to find an answer.

"Aww, speechless... we can help with that." After saying that, Zoey and Sammy both started licking and sucking on Mike's erection tip, making him shiver through his spine. 'Holy shit, this is... way too... hot and sexy, oh sweet Jesus!' Mike bit his lower lip hard while his hands started gently rubbing both girls' hairs, making them both moan sweetly with a smile as they titty fucked Mike harder and faster while also licking and sucking his tip, even kissing in between of it. Soon enough, Mike started to feel a vibration inside himself that it was causing him to breath in and out hard. 'Shit, oh crap, oh fucking god!' Mike hiss, grunted and groaned like a wild animal as he soon said, 'Zoey! Sammy! I think I can't hold it any longer!' Hearing that made Zoey and Sammy to increase their pace, rubbing Mike's Italian meat even harder. "Then don't hold back at all! GIVE US YOUR CUM, MIKE!" Both girls begged as Mike exhale and inhale hard until... he let it all out. 'I'M GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHHH!' Mike scream hard as he soon climaxed hard, his cock erupted like an active volcano, erupting his hot man made juices all over Sammy and Zoey. Both girls opened their mouth as they grabbed as much cum as they can. His cum hit Sammy and Zoey's faces and even some landed on their breasts.

Mike soon stopped as he sighed in exhaustion. Sammy and Zoey both released their hold as they both swallowed the cum inside their mouths. "Mmmmm! Sweet yet a bit salty... I like it!" Sammy said with a sexy grin while Zoey said back, "I know, it always tastes sweet yet also a bit salty... but I still love it so much." Both girls soon kissed Mike's erection, making him blush while also making him nervously laugh, 'Hehehehe, thanks.' Both girls soon stood up and sat down next to their man. "So, did you enjoy that?" Sammy asked while Zoey stroked her finger around his chest, Mike only said, 'I love every single second of it, but I think I'm gonna enjoy this even more.' Without even a warning, Mike licked and sucked both girls' breasts, licking off his cum while also sucking and licking both Sammy and Zoey's breasts at the same time. "OHHHH, MIKE!" The two both screamed and moaned sweetly as Mike kept swirling his mouth around their breasts. Soon enough, Mike stopped his sucking, 'How was that?' Mike said with a grin while Zoey and Sammy both sighed and said at the same time, "Amazing!" The trio hugged until Zoey popped an idea that all three would love a lot.

"Hey guys... how about all three of us do something very hot!" Sammy and Mike were both all ears as Zoey soon said, "How about we all do a triple 69 action." Hearing that made both Sammy and Mike to blush hard, however Mike blushed even more than Sammy. "All three of us lick and suck each other together, after that we'll switch... what do you say?" Zoey waited for their answer as Mike soon said, 'I'm in!' Sammy, however took a more than a minute to reply as she soon sighed calmly and said, 'Okay then, sure!' Zoey squealed with excitement as she soon removed her panties in a flash, exposing her wet pink slit with a bit of pubic hair there. After seeing that, Mike's erection gotten even more bigger and harder, to both girls' pleasure. "I see you're all set, Mikey." Mike nodded as he laid down on the bed while Zoey looked at Sammy and said. "Sammy, you like to go first with Mike?" Sammy smiled excitedly as she removed her white panties, exposing her soaked pink slit as well. Sammy soon crawled towards Mike and soon sat down on his face. 'Let do this, Zoey!' Zoey smiled brightly as she soon put her legs around Sammy, facing her pussy in front of her face while Zoey faced Mike's erection once more.

Soon enough, the trio began! Mike started licking Sammy's pussy hard, Sammy felt it as she then started eating out Zoey's pink flower hole, causing Zoey to moan sweetly as she then started sucking Mike's shaft once more. "Mmmmmm!" All three moaned and groaned with such passionate and pleasure, feeling even more excited and even more hornier than ever before. Mike enjoyed tasting Sammy's vanilla blueberry fusion flavored pussy greatly, Sammy loved licking and sucking Zoey's pink slit, tasting like cherries and strawberries while Zoey enjoyed sucking and tasting Mike's thick and throbbing cock. "Mmmmmm! Sammy, you taste so good!" Sammy blushed deeply, feeling loved that Mike was enjoying licking and tasting her lower lip. Soon enough, Mike increased his sucking, digging his tongue straight into Sammy's pussy as he started fucking her hard. 'Ohhhhh! Mike!' Sammy moaned and screamed as she soon increased her licking pace, going faster and harder on Zoey's lower lip. 'Mmmmmmm!' Zoey muffled a passionate moan as she soon increased her pace as well, sucking on Mike's cock hard, deep throating him pleasantly. "Oh god!" All three moaned, gasped and screamed passionately as they all went harder and faster.

Already, Sammy and Zoey both held the urge to explode, wanting to enjoy their time and not rush thing too fast. Mike, on the other hand, was losing the fight to hold down his urges. "Shit! I can't hold it in any longer!" Mike soon started teasing Sammy as he started grasping and groping her breasts, making her moan sweetly while she keeps licking and sucking on Zoey. 'Oh Mike! That feels so good, keep going!' Sammy begged Mike to continue, he did so as he tongue fucked her harder while also squeezed her breasts even harder. Sammy screamed and gasped like an angel that it was making her shake and shiver, meaning she was close. 'OH GOD! I... can't hold it... any longer!' In a matter of seconds, Sammy soon screamed passionately as she exploded all over Mike's face. Zoey soon enough followed through, 'OH SHIT! ME TOO!' Zoey then shouted passionately as she soon climaxed hard, spraying all over Sammy's face. Mike soon then grunted as he came hard inside Zoey's mouth. "OH FUCKING GOD... Whoa!"

The trio soon took a breather after their triple 69 fun as Sammy soon said, "That was so hot and sexy! My god, Mike knows how to pleasure a woman." Sammy sighed sweetly, commenting on Mike's actions while Zoey giggled and said, 'I know! He's an incredible lover. But Sammy... we're not finished just yet. You sucked me... now it's my turn. Mike, you ready?' Mike only said, 'Please, this night just getting started and so far, I don't want it to stop at all!' The girls share a giggle as Mike laid back down, while Zoey crawled towards her lover and soon sat on his face. Sammy soon held her legs up and placed them around Zoey's shoulder, facing her soaked lower lip towards Zoey while Sammy faced Mike's monster like erection once more. "Ready... and go!" Soon, all three started their 69 action once again, Mike licked and sucked Zoey's lower lip hard while Zoey started licking and swirling her tongue around Sammy's pink slit as Sammy then started sucking on Mike's Italian meat once again. The trio moaned in pleasure, enjoying their moment so very much. Mike was going crazy for Zoey's cherry strawberry flavor slit, licking and sucking her hard. Zoey moaned against Sammy's pussy, loving her man tasting her pink slit as she pleasures Sammy sweetly, enjoying her vanilla like blueberry flavor slit dearly. Sammy was already loving Mike's thick and tasty shaft, sucking him hard and good that it was making Mike grunt and groan against Zoey's slit.

"SO GOOD!" All three of them said to themselves as they all increased their pace at the same time. Mike started tongue fucking Zoey's pussy very hard, Zoey soon followed through as she started digging her tongue around Sammy's slit while Sammy soon started deep throating Mike hard. "Mmmmmmm!" The trio grunted, moan, groan and gasped in absolute pleasure, enjoying and loving each other oral pleasure that it was started to increase the urge to climax. "My god, Mike fucking my pussy with his hot tongue, it's making me wanna scream and explode all over his cute and hot face of his!" Zoey said to herself while she continues sucking on Sammy like it was ice cream. Sammy on the other hand, was getting close to climax that it was making her shiver. 'S-Shit! Zoey, I'm sorry... but I can't hold it in any longer!' Sammy said after stopping her sucking as she stroked Mike's erection hard. Mike was on the verge to cum all over Sammy's face, the burning pleasure soon made him grasp and grope Zoey's soft breasts as he increased his sucking to the max. "Ohhhh Mike, Mmmmmm!" Zoey moaned and gasped in pleasure as Mike kept groping and squeezing her breasts and also sucking on her pink wet slit as he soon said, 'Sorry Zoey... but I can't hold it in anymore! Sammy, brace for it!' After hearing that, Sammy knew what was coming that she opened her mouth and said, 'Give it to me, handsome, Mmmmm!'

Seconds passed as Mike soon howled a grunt as he then came all over Sammy's face, hitting her cute face while also covering her chest with his cum. Zoey soon felt the same burning feeling as she screamed, 'MIKE! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN, AHHHHHHHHHHH!' Zoey screamed passionately as she climaxed hard, covering Mike's face with her sweet cum. "Mmmmmm!" The two both moaned softly while Sammy was still being licked by Zoey. 'Ohhh... I'm coming too!' Sammy soon exploded hard, hitting Zoey's mouth with her sweet cum. "Oh god... wow!"

Later on, the trio were laying down on the bed, Mike was in the middle as he held Zoey and Sammy close to him. "That was just incredible! I can't believe I licked two hot girls' pussy... I'm a lucky guy." Mike grinned while the two giggled and said while both rubbing Mike's chest, 'We're both lucky too, Mike. Sammy and I enjoyed what you did to us... your hot mouth was like a pleasant ride to heaven.' Zoey kissed Mike's neck, making him laugh a bit while his cheeks blushed deeply. Sammy, however, was more focused on Mike's cock, it was still hard with pleasure. 'Say Mike... Zoey, how about we finally go all out... if you know what I mean.' Sammy smirked like a sexy she beast while Mike and Zoey already knew what she meant. 'Yeah... I think it's time... for Mike... to show us both... a hot, sexy and amazing time!' Zoey kissed Mike on his lips while Sammy gripped and stroked his cock, getting it even more excited. "Hehehehe, okay then. Zoey, you wouldn't mind if Sammy goes first?" Zoey only said, 'I don't mind at all... Sammy, would you like to-' Sammy interrupted her and said while smiling with excitement and glee. 'YES! Oh god, yes please!'

Mike and Zoey smiled back as they both got out of bed while Sammy laid down and opened her legs, spreading out her wet little pussy. "I'm all set, Mike. So, take me please." Mike quickly said, 'One second...' Mike went to his dresser and grabbed two condoms. 'I just need to make sure we're all protected, okay?' The two nodded as Mike placed on a clear condom around his cock. 'Okay then, here we go!' Mike got close to Sammy, he held her legs around his shoulder. He soon gripped her waist and in a matter of seconds, Mike thrust into Sammy's pussy hard. They both moaned and gasped hard, feeling each other lower reigns against each other. Zoey, on the other hand, moaned a bit as she decided to play around with herself. 'You two enjoy yourself... I'll be here... watching.' Zoey soon started rubbing her pussy slowly, making her moan and sigh sweetly as Mike began thrusting Sammy slowly. "Oh my god... Yes!" Sammy moaned and gasped with such pleasure, enjoying Mike's thick and hard piece of meat inside her womanhood while Mike hiss huskily.

"Oh my god, you feel so fucking good, Sammy!" Mike said with a pleasant groan as he kept fucking Sammy slow yet rough, making the blonde moan in pleasure as she soon started rubbing her breasts, making herself feel more pleasure. Zoey kept rubbing her wet flower hole as she watched her boyfriend and sister at heart friend have some fun to themselves. 'Mmmmm… so, Sammy, how does Mike's hard piece of meat feel inside your wet little slit?' Zoey ask while she continued her self-pleasure as Sammy soon said, 'It feel absolutely amazing! It's like a god is pleasuring me himself, and I don't want it to stop at all!' Mike smiled at the blonde and said, "Why thank you, Sammy..." Mike soon started going a little faster, moving his lower reign in and out of Sammy as he started thrusting her in a quick pace that was making her breasts bounce up and down a bit. 'Oh yes, Mmmmm! More, fuck me more, Mike! Fuck me until you cum inside of that condom of yours, please!' Mike grinned, looked at the blonde and said, "Beg for me, Sammy. I really love it when a girl begs for more, so would you beg for me?" Sammy blushed like a cherry as she only did what Mike asked

"Mike, I beg of you, fuck me harder! Pound my wet pussy until you cum your sweet hot juices inside your condom, pleasure me like you would to Zoey!" Mike grinned turned to a sexy like smile as he soon said, 'That's more like it!' Soon enough, Mike increased his pace, pounding Sammy like a jack hammer, causing her to scream in pleasure and pain but mostly pleasure. "OH MY GOD, YES!" Sammy shouted with pleasure while Zoey started getting more aroused from seeing this and soon started fingering her pussy hard. 'Ohhhhh! Mmmmm, seems I'm loving this way too much. But I don't care!' Zoey fingered herself even harder while Mike fucked Sammy in a hard and fast pace, looking her down in her eyes as he soon said in a husky and pleasing tone. 'What you think now, Sammy? Are you loving this?' Sammy said nothing as she soon grabbed his face and blessed it with a passionate kiss. "MmmmmMMMMM!" Sammy moaned passionately against her kiss with Mike as the boy soon kissed her back while he also started fucking her harder and harder. The two were enjoying every single moment while Zoey was loving it as well.

"Ohhhhh! I can't wait for my turn!" Zoey said with such glee and pleasure as she increased her fingering pace while also started groping her breasts with the other hand. The trio were all enjoying their moment right now until Mike felt a vibration from inside. Mike pulled from his kiss and said toward Sammy and Zoey, 'Girls, I'm cumming again! I can't hold it in!' Mike soon enough started pounding Sammy's flower hole in the fastest pace ever, making her scream and gasp in absolute pleasure while Zoey soon ease her fingering and soon stopped, having some of her sweet cum against her finger. Zoey slowly sucked it off of her finger as she watched Mike fuck Sammy until it was time. "HERE IT COMES!' With one final thrust, Mike and Sammy screamed passionately while Mike came hard, filling up the condom with his hot white water while Sammy soon exploded all over Mike's waist. The two gasped for a moment but soon shared a quick kiss as Mike pulled out and removed the condom, throwing it into a trash can.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Sammy said in absolute pleasure while she breath in and out. Zoey helped her sister at heart friend back up while Mike took a moment to ease himself. 'Woo! That was just amazing, did you like that, Sammy?' Sammy giggled sweetly nodded in respond to Mike's question. "I love every single moment of it, I can't wait to do that again with you, Mikey." Sammy winked, making Mike smile with joy while Zoey soon said, 'I'm happy you had your fun, Sammy. But now... I think it's time Mike has some more fun... with me.' Hearing that made Mike smile with excitement while his erection soon gotten hard once again. Mike soon grabbed his second condom and placed it around his cock. Mike then sat on the edge of the bed while Sammy moved so the two could have some room. "You two enjoy yourself, I'll watch it from here." Sammy leaned against a wall while Zoey thanked her as she then walked towards Mike and sat on his lap.

Their lower reigns both grazed against one another, making the two lovers moan softly, "Don't hold back, I want you to pleasure me like a wild sex drive animal." Zoey whisper into Mike's ear, making him shudder as he only nodded and soon grabbed Zoey's waist. He lifted her back and soon... thrust his erection straight into her pussy. The moment causes them both to gasp in pleasure while Sammy watched it with joy and arouse as she soon started rubbing her wet slit slowly. Zoey gave the okay to Mike as he started fucking her, moving in a rough yet pleasant pace. "Oh Mike! Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and gasp in pleasure while Mike grunted pleasingly, loving the feeling of his sweet red haired angel's wet pink flower hole against his hard veined piece of meat. 'Oh Zoey... you feel so good, you wanted this to happen, didn't you?' Mike teased her by biting her ears as she shivered and said, "So badly! I waited enough for this, fuck me hard, Mike! Fuck me like you did with Sammy!" Mike soon grinned and said, 'Beg for it, Zoey. Sammy begged, so you do the same.' Zoey blushed but agreed to do it. Sammy continued her self-pleasure, rubbing her wet slit, making her moan and sigh softly while she also started rubbing and groping her breasts with her other hand. 'Mmmmm! This is getting even hotter!'

Zoey soon begged to Mike, "Michael, I beg of you, fuck me hard! Pound me until you erupt your hot man juice inside of your condom, pound me like the god you are!" Mike smiled sexually and said into her ears, 'Your begs are always a pleasure to hear!' Mike soon increased his pace, ramming Zoey's pink pussy like a wild animal, causing her to scream in absolute pleasure. "OH YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Zoey soon kissed Mike once more as he returned it while also fucking her pussy hard, making her moan and scream between their kiss. Sammy soon began fingering herself hard, loving the hot moment Mike and Zoey are having. 'Ohhhhh! Keep going, you two! This is getting even more hotter that my body is shaking like a volcano!' Mike and Zoey pleaded with Sammy's request as Mike went harder and faster, slamming his waist against Zoey's, making her breasts bounce up and down while she screamed and moaned passionately. The trio went harder with their pleasure, not wanting to stop... until Mike once again felt the vibration in his body.

"Oh shit! It's happening again!" Mike soon increased his pace, fucking Zoey in the hardest pace he could do, making her scream, moan and gasp in so much pleasure. Sammy soon ease her fingering and stop, having some of her sweet juices around her finger as she then sucks it off. 'Mmmm...' Sammy moaned in enjoyment as Mike kept going until it was time. "OH GOD, I'M CUMMING!" His one final thrust, Mike and Zoey both scream in absolute pleasure. Mike erupted hard, filling up the condom with his hot cum while Zoey exploded once again around Mike's waist. The two took a moment to relax but not before kissing each other passionately. Mike soon pulled out of Zoey as she wobbled a bit, but Sammy helped her stay up. 'WOW! That was so fucking amazing!' Zoey said with joy and pleasure while Sammy agreed and even share a quick kiss with Zoey. Mike soon fell on the bed, exhausted from all the pounding and climaxing he did. "Holy shit! I fucked two girls in one night... woo!" He soon removed the condom and threw it into the trash.

Soon, Zoey and Sammy sat next to their lover as Mike sat up and held them both close. "So, how was getting fucked by a hot tan guy like?" Mike asked with a grin while the two giggled and replied simultaneously, 'It was absolutely incredible!' The two kissed Mike's cheek, making him blush very badly until Sammy soon gripped his cock softly, making Mike hiss deeply. 'Hehehehe… tonight was the hottest ever! We all did so much... I don't know how we can end it.' Zoey soon came up with an idea, 'Hey, I got an idea... but I need to know if you two are okay with it.' Mike and Sammy both nodded and listened closely as Zoey explained her idea to end off the night. 'Here come it goes, I'll lay down on the bed while Sammy, you lay on top of me. We both pressed our bodies together while Mike... fucked our pussies at the same time.' After hearing that, Mike blushed even more while Sammy looked amazed and soon nodded.

"That would be awesome! Let's do it." Mike, however, said, 'Wait... so... I fuck you both at the same time?' Zoey nodded and soon decided to show him. Mike got up while Zoey laid on top of the bed as Sammy soon got close and laid on top of Zoey. Their bodies soon grinded against each other, making them both moan sweetly. Mike soon saw their pussies together, making him feel even more aroused than ever. 'Wow!' Zoey giggled and soon said, 'Like what you see, handsome?' Mike only nodded as he got close and said, 'Should I wear protection?' Sammy and Zoey shook their heads 'No'. "I don't mind getting pregnant, do you, Zoey?" Zoey only said, 'Not at all! Besides, it would be great having a family together... right Mike?' Mike soon imaged a family with Sammy and Zoey, the thought made him feel excited about their future. 'Okay then, no condom!' Mike soon got close to them both and said, 'Get ready, you two!'

"DO IT, MIKE!" Both Sammy and Zoey pleaded as Mike soon took a second to stroke himself, getting more excited as he then held one hand on Zoey's waist and then other on Sammy's as he soon said, 'Here we go!' In a flash, Mike thrust his erection straight into the girls' pussies, his cock was in between their pussies, making him feel like he's fucking them both at the same time. 'WOW! This is... fucking awesome!' The girls soon said, "YES, IT IS!" Mike soon continued on, not slowing down, as he fucked them both hard and good. Sammy and Zoey both moaned and scream in pleasure, feeling Mike's hard erection against each other's wet slit was driving them crazy. "This is the best idea ever, Zoey!" Sammy said to Zoey, making her smile as she soon said, 'Thanks, but let's not waste time, let's enjoy it!' After saying that, Zoey and Sammy started making out with each other, getting themselves hotter on the inside while Mike kept fucking them both at the same time. 'Oh sweet Jesus, this is hot as hell, it's like I've died and gone to heaven, and this heaven is incredible!' Mike soon decided to play around as he stopped but quickly resume by fucking Sammy's pussy. "Ohhh! Fucking me again, Mikey?" Mike grinned and nodded while Zoey giggled.

"Don't forget about me, handsome." Mike nodded as he switched it Zoey and started pounding her good. The girls both moaned, gasped and screamed against each other faces while they continued making out with each other. Mike, on the other hand, kept fucking them both as fast and as hard as he can. He soon pulled out and quickly resume to fucking the two girls' pussies together. 'Ohhhh! Sammy, Zoey... this is the best night of my life! I love you both so much!' Sammy and Zoey soon stopped their kiss and replied together, "We love you too, Mike!' Mike soon went harder and harder, fucking both Sammy and Zoey greatly, making them both moan in absolute pleasure. Soon enough, Mike felt his body shaking again! 'Oh, dear god, it's happening again!' Mike wasn't kidding, he was close to climax once again as he went harder and faster. Sammy and Zoey both screamed and begged Mike to go harder, Mike did his best and fucked them both in the hardest and fastest pace he could ever go. 'OH SHIT! I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH!' Mike gasped and groaned deeply while Sammy and Zoey said in pleasant tones, "WE LOVE YOU TOO, MIKE!"

Soon enough, Mike thrust one final time and howled, "I'M CUMMING AGAIN! HERE IT COMES!" Mike soon screamed hard in absolute pleasure as he soon came hard, erupting like a volcano as he came all over the girls' waist. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey and Sammy screamed like angelic banshee as they explode at the same time, covering Mike's waist with both their cum. However, while Mike came, some of his semen leaked into Sammy and Zoey's slit. Mike soon pulled out while the girls got off each other. "Wow!" The trio said as Mike soon fell on top of the bed, between Zoey and Sammy. The two slowly held Mike close and said, 'Are you alright?" Mike only said, "I'm better than alright... I'm one hell of a lucky guy... hehehe." Mike soon kissed Sammy, then he kissed Zoey as he held them both close while they smile and cuddle with him, finally ending their sexy night as the trio soon fell to sleep in a flash.

A month later, Sammy moved in with Mike and Zoey, having a room for herself as the trio all agreed to live together as a polyamory relationship. Zoey and Sammy both agreed to share Mike with each other and even have some moment with each other alone sometimes while Mike agreed to having two girlfriends. However, one day, as Mike was coming home, he was about to get some amazing news. "Zoey! Sammy! I'm back!" Mike said as both girls walked up and hugged their boyfriend. 'Hey Mike!' The two kissed him on the cheek until Zoey soon said, while smiling with excitement. 'Mike, Sammy and I have some awesome news we need to tell you.' Sammy nodded as they both pulled him to the living room and sat him down. Mike looked a bit concerned yet also confused but decided to just relax and let them both talk. "Okay then, what's the news?" Sammy and Zoey both giggled excitedly, making Mike look like they were going crazy in laughter. Soon enough, Sammy spoke first, 'Remember last month all three of us had one hell of a sexy night?' Mike couldn't even stop thinking of that night, making him smile as he nodded. Zoey soon continued, 'Well... Sammy and I both learned some amazing news a while ago... and we wanted to tell you now.'

Mike remained quiet but was getting more interested as they soon spilled the beans. "Mike... Sammy and I... are pregnant!" Hearing that made Mike widen his eyes as he stood up and said, 'Say what?' Sammy nodded and replied back, 'Yup, me and Zoey are pregnant... and you're the dad!' Mike soon widen his eyes even more but soon smile with joy while his eyes teared a bit. He soon hugged both Sammy and Zoey and said while quivering, 'I... I'm gonna be a dad? With two kids?' Sammy and Zoey nodded as they all soon hugged each other. The trio were all happy... knowing they were all going to be a family together.

 **DONE! It's finally done! This too very long but it is finally done! This was a hell lot of fun to do this. I hope you all enjoyed this fic... and Cody, I hoped the wait was worth it for you, buddy. See you all again soon, bye now :)**


End file.
